The Worst Huntsman
by The Cipher III
Summary: He was a loser. No matter what kind of things he did, he would fail. He wanted nothing but the destruction of everything in this world, even himself. But everyone had a soft spot, and he was not an exception. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"[Why does a cute girl like you sitting here alone?]"

Ruby Rose looked to her side to see a young boy sitting next to her. He wore a white jacket and black pants, and had messy, light gray hair. His eyes were blue and he was sporting a cute little grin. In his hand was a stuffed animal. But it was not like any normal stuffed animal she always saw. That thing was downright creepy. Stuffed animals were supposed to look cute, not like that. But maybe this was just his taste. She shouldn't judge people badly just because she can't make any friends. And DID HE JUST CALL HER CUTE?

"No… I…" She flushed. Cursed her social inept, and for some reason, cursed Yang as well. She bet he must think her weird right now.

"[Haha. You're pretty funny, aren't you?]" Or maybe not. "[So you don't have any friends too?]"

"Yes." She whispered. It's very embarrassed to admit that. But "too"? Did that mean…

"[Yes, I also don't have any friends.]" He answered before she could ask. "[For some reason, people always avoid me when I get close. Kids these days are so rude.]"

You were also a kid, you know? And that must be because of your toy. But even someone this friendly cannot make friends. Didn't he check out on her because he saw her sulking on the bench? He must be a very good person. Then…

"Would you like to be my friend?" She exclaimed. Oops, she might be too loud there. "[Sorry, it just-"

Suddenly, the boy burst into tears. Ruby cannot help but be taken aback.

"[Sorry for crying all of sudden.]" The boy said with a smile as he wiped off his tears. "[I was just happy. This is the first time that a girl wants to be my friend. Not that anyone would want to be my friend anyway.]"

Crying from such a simple thing. She felt sad for him. He must be very lonely. At least she had Yang, her dad and uncle Qrow. But he was all alone. That's it. She would be his friend and make him happy.

"I am Ruby Rose. What's your name?"

"[Misogi Kumagawa. Nice to meet you, Ruby.]"

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever."

"Please… stop…."

"But I'm so proud of you!"

The pair of girls, sisters in fact, was Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Although they were sisters, their looks were a polar opposite.

"I just want to be normal…" The shorter sister muttered.

"Aren't you excited?"

"I am. It just I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby said downcast.

"But you are special." The blond said, wrapping her arm around her sister and giving a short squeeze.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby said, leaning slightly into the hug.

"It's what I'm here for sis!" Yang smiled at the way her sister was back to normal.

"Speaking of excited…" Ruby began. "Do you see Misogi, sis? He said he also attends to Beacon. But I don't see him anywhere."

The girl looked around looking for her said friend. After meeting him years ago, they were fast to become friend, if not best friend. Now she got moved ahead two years, although she didn't want people to think she was special or anything, she was happy that she could go to the same school with him, not have to wait two years.

"[Are you talking about me, or someone with the same name as myself? Although I don't think any parents would name their kid after me.]"

A familiar voice from behind made Ruby spun around to meet with a black-haired boy. "Misogi!" Ruby leaped forwards and hugged him. "You're here!"

"[Of course I am. I have never lied to you, haven't I.]" The boy returned the hug.

Anyone would smile at this heartwarming scene of a girl reuniting with her friend, but not Yang. She looked at the boy warily. Of all people, Ruby had to choose this guy to befriend with. There was nothing wrong with him, in fact, she thought he looked pretty cute. But there was something very wrong with this guy, she just knew it. Ruby may say she was overprotective but no. Even Uncle Qrow kept an eye on him when they studied back at Signal.

To be honest, she was glad that her sister was moved ahead. Not because she could go in the same year with her, but because Ruby could be away from this guy. But when she heard he was also going to Beacon, her heart fell. How can someone like him go to a famous hunter academy like Beacon? He was weak, pitiably so, and she wasn't exaggerated. His score was the lowest of the whole school. He lost every fight in the combat class. His aura was so low that she can disable all of it with a single punch. She can't believe he can even graduate, no less going to Beacon.

"[Hello. Earth to Yang.]" Yang snapped back when he brought her face close to hers. She almost punched him out of instinct.

"You okay, sis? You kind of spaced out there." Ruby asked worriedly.

"No, I'm okay. Good to see you again, Kumagawa." Yang punched his shoulder.

"[Good to see you too, Yang.]" Kumagawa greeted back. "[And could you hold back a bit? I think my shoulder is broken.]" Kumagawa groaned dramatically.

"Nice joke there. I know you are tougher than that."

No matter. If he hurt Ruby, she would kill him. It was simple as that.

If only she knew.

* * *

Ruby Rose thought this year would be amazing with the three of them going together.

Or not.

Before the younger sister even knew what was happening, Yang rushed past her with a gaggle of her friends. Ruby blinked and spun around, thrown off balance by the sudden departure of her sister. She couldn't believe Yang would ditch them like this. What a good sister she was!

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby complained, her head spinning. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Do we even have dorms?"

Feeling her feet slipping, the teen almost fell to the ground. She would have, if Misogi hadn't caught her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"[You okay there, Ruby.]"

"I'm okay, thanks." Ruby replied. "I can't believe she just runs off like that."

"[Maybe she wants to stay as far away from me as possible.]"

"Of course not, she-"

"What is a kid like you doing here?"

The new female voice interrupted the conversation before Ruby could say anything. Both teens looked behind and saw another young girl standing behind them. Her face bore a haughty expression that had the other girl on edge. Ruby wasn't exactly one to like arrogant people. They tended to yell at her.

"[And who are you?]" Kumagawa asked, getting a betrayed look from his companion.

Flicking her ponytail behind her head, the other girl scoffed. "You don't know who I am?"

"[Nope.]"

"Umm… no…"

"She's Weiss Schnee." Another female voice spoke up.

Kumagawa seemed more amused than anything as he turned his head. Ruby, by contrast, felt her head spinning again. Not only Yang ditched her earlier, but now she was being swamped by other people. At least this girl looked nicer. And her bow was cute?

"Heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation." The black-haired girl continued. "The largest producer of energy propellent in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said, a grin on her face.

"Also known for their horrible labor and questionable business practices."

Ruby couldn't quite keep a giggle from escaping her lips at the way Weiss sputtered when the other girl said that. In contrast to her, Kumagawa adorned a serious expression.

"[You shouldn't insult people like that, girl whose name I don't know. Maybe Miss Sneeze's family business is questionable, but-]"

"What did you just call me?" Weiss spoke with a heavy tone. She looked like a volcano about to erupt.

"[Umm… Miss Sneeze.]"

"My name is Weiss Schnee! SCHNEE you idiot!" Weiss shouted as she poked his chest. Everyone around her had to cover their ears. For a small girl, her lungs were very incredible.

"[Weiss Schnee. Got it.]" Kumagawa held both of his hands up in surrender with a scared expression. His smile didn't fade, however.

"You better." Weiss scoffed and stomped off with anger clear in her figure. This semester was off to a wonderful start…

"[I wonder if her voice is her Semblance.]" Kumagawa put a hand on his chin, clearly not affected by the event. As expect of her friend.

"Welcome to Beacon, eh?" Ruby replied, before she noticed that it was just her and her only friend again. "Why does everyone keep leaving?"

Kumagawa just shrugged. Ruby sighed. This day was not turned out how she expected it to be.

"Come on, let's go see-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the teen nearly ran into another teen. Vomit Boy, to be more precise.

"Hey." The blond said. "You two lost too?"

"Of course not! We know exactly where we're at!" Ruby replied.

"[We are?]" Kumagawa asked innocently while the blond raised his eyebrows. The redhead just stuck her tongue out.

"Well I say we explore a bit." The blond said. "Name's Jaune by the way."

"Ruby."

"[Misogi Kumagawa. And please call me by my last name. I don't want a dude to call me by my first name.]" Kumagawa stated without missing a beat.

Jaune blinked, not sure how he should reply to that while Ruby mouthed 'Sorry'.

Once the introductions were out the way, the little group started wandering the grounds. Ruby didn't know where she was supposed to go, and knowing Kumagawa, he didn't either. Maybe Jaune did, but she didn't really care. It was nice to just walk and talk with the other teen. Maybe Yang was right, she should meet people aside from Kumagawa. Of course Kumagawa was still her number one friend, no one can replace that.

"I'm saying, motion sickness is a lot more common than people think." The blond was saying.

"Sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby giggled.

"[But I think it is pretty cool to have an alias. Maybe people will call you Jaune the Vomit Boy when you become a huntsman.]" Kumagawa added.

"I'm not happy with that at all!" Jaune said, though there wasn't any real bite to his words.

"[And maybe it will evolve into Jaune the Vomit Man.]" Kumagawa continued.

Jaune didn't even bother replying to that. Ruby, deciding that she wanted to break the ice in a way she understood, moved ahead of them. She reached behind her back, a grin forming on her face.

"Sooo…" She said casually, before unfolding Cresent Rose. "I have this."

A squeak came from Jaune, who backed up quickly. "Is that a scythe?" Kumagawa still looked the same. That was understandable, she had shown it to him many times before.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby replied with pride.

"A what?"

Ruby cocked her weapon. "It's also a gun."

"Oh…" Jaune nodded. "That's cool!"

Ruby smiled at the praise before looking at the other teen weapon. "What do you have?"

"I have this sword," The blond replied, drawing the aforementioned weapon. "and this shield too."

The sword and shield were fairly standard, actually. A normal old longsword, and an admittedly interesting shield/sheath combination. Nothing special in the end though.

"Oh…" Ruby mimicked the older teen. "Do they do anything?"

"The shield… contracts, so when I get tired of carrying it… I can just… put it away." Jaune explained.

Ruby blinked. "But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"[I like the sword.]" Kumagawa, for the first time, spoke up. "[I mean… using sword make you look pretty cool, right? I tried it before, but I accidentally cut my hand off, so…]" Kumagawa held his left wrist with his other hand and scratched it.

For a moment, the other teens thought that Kumagawa actually cut his hand off his wrist, but they dismissed that thought immediately. If so then how was his left hand still there? Maybe it was just a small scratch.

"What about you, Kumagawa?" Jaune tried to change the gruesome topic.

"[Mine? If you want to see it then…]" Out of nowhere, a large screw appeared in Kumagawa's hand.

"This… is your weapon?" Jaune blinked, not believe what was in front of his eyes.

"[Yes.]" Kumagawa replied.

"What kind of weapon is that?! Who even use screw as weapon?! That is even worse than mine!" Jaune gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"You tell him. I said I would add a rocket launcher in it, but he didn't listen." Ruby chimed in.

"That is not even the point. How do you fight in the first place?"

"[Stab and throw it at others?]"

"Forget what I just said." Jaune looked down, exhausted.

The screw then disappeared from Kumagawa's hand. Ruby still wondered how he did that. She had asked him before but she didn't get a straight answer. Ruby noticed her friend began looking around. She followed his eyes, as did Jaune. And all three of them realized one thing. They were alone… not a single other student was around. The girl blinked slightly, before looking at her companions.

"Umm… do you know where we are?"

"No, I was following you." Jaune scratched his head.

"[Didn't you say you know exactly where we are, Ruby?]" Kumagawa shrugged.

Ruby just sighed.

* * *

Fortunately, the three arrived at the gathering area just in time. Ruby and Kumagawa waved good bye to Jaune as they made their way to Yang. Things after really weren't noteworthy except for Weiss yelling at her again and Kumagawa riling her up. The headmaster also seemed a bit off. And did the headmaster look at Kumagawa for the entire of his speech? It must be her imagination.

And so the night fell upon Beacon. As usual, Ruby dragged Kumagawa with her much to Yang's dismay. It was obvious to Ruby, even with how much the blond tried to hide it. Did Yang think she didn't notice? Bah. She also noticed the blond discomfort when Kumagawa was nearby. Why did Yang have to be like that, anyway? Kumagawa was a very cool guy. Yes, he was weird sometimes but he was not bad. Yang always said she needed to make friends but she always tried to keep Kumagawa away from her.

What was wrong with her sister, really? She hoped thing would sort it out soon.

A light popped up interrupted her thought. Following the source of light, Ruby spotted the other girl from earlier. The one who had known who Weiss was and… she had no idea who she was. The dark-haired girl hadn't exactly said her name or anything.

"It's that girl…" Ruby whispered, but loud enough to catch the other two's attention.

"You know her?" Yang asked, a mischievous light in her eyes.

"[I don't think we do.]" Kumagawa answered. "[But I think she is cute.]" Kumagawa and his unneeded comment.

"Well this is the chance to know her!"

Yang proceeded to grab her sister's arm and drag her over to where the dark-haired girl was sitting. Kumagawa just followed the pair.

"Hellooo!"

The girl looked up at Yang's shout and blinked her amber eyes. "Hello?"

"I believe you three know each other." The blond replied, pointing at an embarrassed Ruby and an amused Kumagawa.

"Hi… I'm Ruby." The girl in question stuck her hand out, only to pull it back hesitantly when it became apparent that the mysterious girl wasn't going to shake it.

"[I'm Misogi. Nice to meet you.]" Kumagawa said enthusiastically. As expect of her friend, not being bothered by anything.

She noticed that Kumagawa didn't mention his last name like he did with Jaune. So he was serious when he said he would not let a dude call him by his first name.

"And I'm Yang! What's your name?"

"Blake…"

As Yang and Ruby started whispering with each other, the newly named Blake stared intently at Kumagawa. Kumagawa just stared back, amused by the action.

They continued for exactly ten seconds before Yang asked again. "So, how are you doing?"

Blake looked back at her book. "Good."

"Okay… nice night isn't it?"

"Yes, almost as nice as the book I'm reading." Blake was saying.

Ruby and Yang just smiled, awkwardly.

"That I will continue to read."

The awkward smiling continued, until Ruby walked up to Blake and looked down on the girl. A curious expression had replaced the nervous one on the teen's face.

"What is its name?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Blake asked back.

"Your book. What is its name?"

The girl blinked, before replying hesitantly. "It's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control."

"[That is cool. But I preferred manga more.]"

"I love books." Ruby said, completely ignore Kumagawa's comment. The boy in question sweatdropped. "Yang used to read for me every night. Stories about heroes… monsters… they're one of the reasons I want to become a huntress."

The dark-haired girl had a new expression on her face… one of confused respect. If that even worked.

"Well the real world isn't a fairy tale." The girl was saying.

"[But doesn't it look like one?]" Kumagawa said with an expression that Ruby never saw on her friend's face before. "[Hunters, the heroes, with fancy abilities hunted down the evil being known as Grimm to bring this world into peace. If they can, they would be left out in the world where their power is no longer needed and die in grief. If they can't, then their death would be used to increase the moral of other heroes until someone replaced them. Yep, fairy tale to me.]"

Everyone was taken aback by his statement. Blake stared at him wide-eyed, unknowing what to say. But one could see how tense her shoulder was. Yang instinctively stood in front of Ruby. Her eyes narrowed. Her hands clenched into tight fists. Sweats can be seen on her face as she readied for any kind of attack. As for Ruby, she…

"What are you saying, Misogi? The ending should be they live happlily ever after. Don't you think you read the wrong book?" innocently corrected him.

"[Of course they live happily ever after.]" Kumagawa said, bopping his head lightly with his knuckles. His eerie aura disappeared as if it was not even there. "[Silly me, I don't know what I'm saying.]"

Yang couldn't understand what she was seeing right now. She thought Ruby would take it worse than her. She thought Ruby would be shaken by this but she would try to be brave and talk back to Kumagawa. Not this. How can her sister be so nonchalant in front of this…. monster? Even she was about to break down any moment now. And Ruby just walked up to him like nothing happened.

"What in the world is going on here?!"

Fortunately, the voice brought Kumagawa's attention away from Yang.

"Can't you tell some of us are trying to sle…" Weiss complained before she realized who she was talking to. "You!" Weiss pointed at them.

"[Me!]" Kumagawa pointed at himself.

Yang didn't like Weiss at first, but now the petite girl was an angel to her. She didn't think she could stand in Kumagawa's gaze any longer. Ruby cannot hide her emotion that good. She knew, she was her sister. Then was this just normal to her? Not good. This guy was even more dangerous than she thought. She cannot let this psycho anywhere near her sister longer.

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea, Ozpin?" Glynda Goodwitch, deputy headmistress of Beacon, asked her employer.

"Yes, I do, Glynda."

"But he is too dangerous. What if he does something to other students?"

"That's why we should keep him here. To keep him in check."

Ozpin replied as he looked at Kumagawa's photo. His mind wandered to the incident yesterday…

 _In front of Ozpin was a black-haired boy. This boy was nothing special, with average built and average height. His smile was visible on his face, despite the tense atmosphere. But if one looked closely, there were no true emotion in them. Behind him, Glynda must have the same thought._

 _"_ _What are you doing here, young man? Doesn't school start tomorrow?" Ozpin began._

 _"_ _[Well, I just want to ask you about a certain friend of mine.]"_

 _"_ _Miss Rose, I presume."_

 _"_ _[So you know, as expect of the headmaster.]" Kumagawa's eyes widened in impress. "[Then I will go to the point. Why did you let her attend Beacon? I think she is still 15. Or does she suddenly become 17 in one day? I don't remember her Semblance could affect her growth though.]"_

 _"_ _That is because she-"_

 _"_ _[Because of her family? Or because Ruby herself is special?]" Kumagawa cut him off. "[But that does not matter anyway. I just have something I want you to do for me. Oh, before continuing our talk, please give me some tea. Right now. Since I got lost in town plenty of times while on my way here, I'm completely parched.]"_

 _"_ _Young man, I won't tolerant-"_

 _"_ _Glynda." The headmaster stopped her. "Is coffee okay with you, Mr Kumagawa?"_

 _"_ _[Thank you]"_

 _Ozpin stood up and made his way to his coffee machine._

 _"_ _Headmaster!" His headmistress shouted._

 _"_ _Let me handle it, Glynda." The headmaster said firmly._

 _To be honest, he didn't know what to think of this young man. According to his profile, his score was barely average. To be more precise, it was enough for him to graduate. But Qrow said this young man was someone that needed to be put under_ _surveillance. At first, he thought Qrow was just being overprotective, but now, he was glad that he accepted him in Beacon._

 _"_ _[Mmm… delicious]" Kumagawa complimented as he slipped his coffee._

 _"_ _Well, let me hear it then Mr Kumagawa. What is it that you want?"_

 _"_ _[Okay.]" Kumagawa put 4 photos on his desk, the photos of four students in the upcoming year. "[They are students this year, right? I want you to put these four in the same team for me. And don't worry, you will not do this for free.]" Kumagawa brought his scroll out. "[My scroll contains information on the maidens you are desperately searching for. I don't know if they are still there, but good enough, right?]"_

 _Ozpin's eyes widened. He cannot help but stood up. "How did you get that thing?"_

 _"_ _[It doesn't matter what my method was, right? The important thing is, with this data, your search will speedily advance.]"_

 _"_ _Young man, that is not something for you to handle." Glynda brought out her crop, ready to snatch away the boy's scroll._

 _"_ _[Please no violence, Miss Goodwitch. If I'm scared, I will accidentally post this on the internet.]"_

 _"_ _You don't dare!" Glynda roared._

 _"_ _[To everyone, it will be nothing but a joke. But to somebody who knows what is happening, I don't think you will like what they would do with it.]"_

 _"_ _Are you threatening me, young man?" Ozpin said calmly, but a hint of fear visible in his eyes._

 _"_ _[That depends.]" Kumagawa put his scroll in his pocket. "[Please think about my suggestion, headmaster Ozpin. I would appreciate that.]" With that, the black-haired boy walked out of his office, leaving two shaken adults behind._

* * *

 **Alright, a new crossover features Kumagawa. I really like him. His speech, his power, his personality, they are all awesome. Unfortunately, there isn't much fic about him, despite being a potential character. How sad!**

 **And one thing, Ruby is not Medaka Remnant version. And Kumagawa will be the only character from Medaka Box. So don't hope for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

In the dawn of her second day at Beacon, Ruby found herself far more happy and content than she had been the previous day. Instead of awkward meetings with people she didn't know, she just had the Initiation today. Something that she could get behind, since it probably involved slaughtering Grimm. It was certainly more enjoyable than spending time meeting new people and talking to them. She loved her sister and Misogi very much, and genuinely enjoyed spending time with them. But that didn't mean the young girl particularly enjoyed the idea of doing the same with other people, even Jaune, who she got along with well enough.

So, needless to say, as she skipped along with Yang and Misogi to the locker room, Ruby was in a better mood.

'No more awkward talking! Just doing what I'm good at!'

Grinning with an almost silly expression on her face, the girl grabbed her stuff out of her locker as she saw Yang shaking her head in amusement in the background. Just turning her grin on her sister, Ruby quickly changed into her usual combat outfit, securely fastening her beloved cloak. Wouldn't do to leave that behind, now would it?

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang commented, a smile clear in her voice.

Letting a pair of students, one tall man with a green outfit and dark hair, the other a girl with orange hair and a white shirt with a pink skirt, walk past, Ruby smiled at her sister. "Of course! No more awkward small talk or getting to meet people! Instead, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

To emphasize her point, Ruby pulled Cresent Rose out of her locker and cuddled it close to her face, running a hand along the collapsed weapon, cooing all the while. She could see Yang giving her a dubious look, and it got a mental giggle out of the younger sister.

"What about you, Misogi? Do you feel excited?" Ruby asked, turning her head from her weapon.

"[Not really. Knowing me, I think I would fail. Why do they even let me into this school, anyway?]" Kumagawa shrugged nonchalantly.

Ruby gaped in horror. "You can't fail! You promise you will attend Beacon with me together." Ruby shook Kumagawa's shoulders violently, making him feel dizzy.

"[Okay, okay. I will try my best.]

"Are you sure?" Ruby looked at him suspiciously.

He was wearing something that looked like a school uniform, a black jacket with a white collar and five yellow buttons, and matching pants. Ruby didn't know which school, but it was clearly not for combat. Ruby knew how small Misogi's aura was, he should wear more armor to protect himself. Maybe he didn't have money. In that case, she would protect him. It was a job of a Huntress to protect others after all.

"Don't worry, Misogi. I will protect you!" Ruby fists pumped in determination.

"[I don't know what you thought just now, but don't worry. I will be fine.]"

"Well, at least someone is ready and roaring to go." Yang nodded in approval. "So, how do you think teams are going to go?"

"[They're probably going to be decided during Initiation.]" Kumagawa answered. "[And I'm fine with anyone. But I prefer a cute girl, and sexy, if possible.]"

Yang thought she had just found another reason to keep Ruby away from him.

"Then we should be on the same team, Misogi."

"Hoh? So my little sister thinks of herself as a cute, sexy girl." Yang grinned mischievously.

Ruby's face reddened in embarrassment as she realized what she just said. "No… I…"

"[Well, Ruby is truly cute.]" Kumagawa's comment made Ruby's face even redder. "[But sexy, I don't think so. I mean…]" He looked at her, or to be more specifically, her chest. "[She is flat.]"

Both girls froze and looked at him. He did not just go there. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You… PERVERT!" Ruby screamed at him, covering her chest with her arms. "I'M STILL GROWING. I DRINK MILK!"

Kumagawa shrugged. "[Your chest has only gotten a few centimeters bigger for eleven years, Ruby. I think you should accept the fact.]" Kumagawa then put a hand on his chin. "[And I think the cute little sis type suits you more than the big breasts big sis type.]"

"S-SHUT UP!" Ruby's face was as red as her hood.

"S-so, who do you think we'll be partnered up with?" Yang leaped in, trying to change the topic.

Ruby frowned. "I'll just be on yours or Misogi's team or something…" She muttered before sending a glare to her friend. What kind of male friend brought up his female friend's measurements?!

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." The brawler suggested. "You know, like Vomit Boy!"

"[I want to be on the same team with Ruby.]" Yang hissed at Kumagawa's comment.

At this, Ruby frowned heavily as she waltzed up to her sister, pointing an accusing finger at her. "My dearest sister." She said with a glare, hands on her hips. "Are you implying that you don't wish to be on the same team as me?"

"W-what?" Yang chuckled nervously. In truth, she was hoping that Ruby and Kumagawa would be on a different team. That guy was too unstable… and lecherous for Ruby's innocence. "No. Of course I do, I just thought… I dunno… maybe it would help you break out of your shell or something."

"What the?!" Ruby gawked. "I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely…"

"Ridiculous!" The three blinked, halting their conversation as Jaune strolled past them, a piece of paper in his hand. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would have remembered if I had to count that high!" He groaned. "Ugh, why does this have to happen to me today?!"

He was unaware as he strolled past the red-haired girl from the auditorium, as well as Weiss, the two currently engaged in conversation. "So, Pyrrha. Have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on?" She asked curiously. The girl standing beside her was none other than Pyrrha Nikos, the undefeated Champion of Mistral, three years running. It had come quite a shocker when the heiress learned that she would be attending Beacon. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual, such as yourself."

Kumagawa, finding it interesting, leaned forward to eavesdrop.

"Hmm.." Pyrrha cocked her head to the side, hands on hips, deep in thought. "I'm not quite sure. I'm planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Inwardly, she was lamenting. She came to Beacon in order to escape her reputation. She wanted to make friends, actual friends, someone who see her as Pyrrha Nikos, not Pyrrha the Champion.

Weiss was unaware of this fact, as she smiled. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." She offered politely. Inside of her mind, though… 'This will be perfect! The smartest girl combines with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now, we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grade! Nothing could come between us!'

Sadly, however, Jaune noticed her and smiled. "You know what else is great?" He said as he walked up to them. "Me, Jaune Arc." He grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Weiss groaned. "You again?"

"It's nice to meet you too, Jaune." Pyrrha gave a friendly wave. Maybe this would be a start in making friend.

Jaune grinned back. "Hello." He said politely before coming back to Weiss. "So, Weiss. I couldn't help but overheard your fondness of me the other day."

Yang stifled a laugh while Ruby managed to hide her snickers. Kumagawa, however, decided it's the time to make his appearance. "You know what else is greater?" He said, copying Jaune as he pushed him aside, earning a shocked look from Ruby. "Me, Misogi Kumagawa."

"Hey!" Jaune shouted, annoyed.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." Weiss face-palmed, feeling a headache coming. How come Beacon the most famous, prestigious school has so many idiots? She demanded a retest.

"[That's rude, Miss Sneeze.]"

"IT'S SCHNEE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"

"[Anyway,]" Kumagawa continued, ignoring Weiss's snarl, making Pyrrha sweat drop. "[Pyrrha, right? I think you and me could make a good team.]"

Ruby shot him a betrayed look, which he also ignored.

"Actually," Pyrrha spoke up. "If memory serves me correctly, the team are made up four students."

"[That's cool! Then we can be all on the same team.]" Kumagawa smiled. "[I mean you, me, Weiss, and Ruby. Or should it be you, me, Yang, and Ruby? I think Yang is better. Sorry, Weiss. Hope you find another team.]" Kumagawa smiled apologetically at Weiss.

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SHOULD FIND ANOTHER TEAM, YOU IMBECILE!" Weiss screamed, making everyone covered their ears. This girl really had incredible lungs.

Weiss gasped as she tried to catch her breathe. She put a hand on her forehead, trying to calm down. A Schnee can't get out of control like this. "Kumagawa, is it?" She asked with a soft tone. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Kumagawa tilted his head. "[A cute redhead?]" Jaune nodded his head behind.

Pyrrha blushed at that, though she was slightly confused. Did they not know who she was? No, that couldn't be it. So far, everyone she had met had recognized her almost immediately, usually after she introduced herself to them. But, from what she had seen so far… They really had no idea. She can't help but feel happy that there was someone who was not aware of her reputation.

"[Wait, wait, I think I remember her.]" Pyrrha's newly-formed mood dropped. She should've known to not let her hope up. "[She is on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box. I really love that thing.]"

In the background, Yang and Ruby started laughing aloud. They knew Kumagawa recognize who Pyrrha was the famous champion, they had seen her on TV before. He just wanted to mess with Weiss.

Maybe he disliked the one who looked down on others. Yang had seen similar cases before, where he shattered many of their classmate heart because they made fun of Ruby and some other students. While she didn't have any problem with it, she would've decked those guys for bullying Ruby anyway, Yang cannot help but shiver at his method. Some even transferred to another school after facing Kumagawa. Even though…. Yang had to admit, the guy was pretty funny to play with. If only he didn't have that disturbing aura.

"That's her?! That's amazing! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters." Jaune gasped in amazement.

So, THAT was what he knew. Pyrrha can feel her mood brighten again. "I think you should stop. The cereal isn't very good for you…"

"Of all things you know, it has to be that?!" Weiss yelled loudly. "She has won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row, for god's sake! That is a new record."

Kumagawa just shrugged. "[No idea what that is]" Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Ugh, forget it." Weiss slapped her own forehead in frustration. "So, after hearing all of this, do you think you're in any position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked, almost condescendingly so.

"[I still don't see any problems.]"

"The problem _is_ …" Weiss pointed her finger at his chest. "You, a commoner, will just drag her down if both of you are in a same team."

"[Hoh, so you are that kind of plus after all.]" Kumagawa said with a soft voice, his bangs covered his face. The air suddenly became tense. Weiss unconsciously took a step back, Jaune shivered a little, Pyrrha's hands fell on her weapons. The uneasiness was clearly on their face.

But before Kumagawa could even do anything, Yang closed in, one hand covered his mouth, the other wrapped around his body and dragged him away. The air became normal again.

"What was that?" Weiss asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Far behind them, Yang released Kumagawa.

"Why did you drag him away, Yang?" Ruby asked innocently.

'Because somebody would faint if I didn't.' Yang thought, her face grimace. Ruby wouldn't understand even if she explained. Ruby was usually very perceptive, but she didn't even realize the air around him changed just now, or many other cases. She had no idea why though. Is this the said "ignorance is bliss"? Yang really wished she could do that too.

 _Thud_

The three turned around to see Jaune was pinned to a wall of lockers by a javelin.

"[Aw, you guys make me miss the fun.]" Kumagawa pouted.

"I think you would be the one in that state if I didn't drag you out." Yang said offhandedly.

Jaune began to pry himself out of the lockers, and remove the javelin from his clothing, the PA system cackled online. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation?" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch asked of them. "Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

With that, Weiss walked past Jaune, not giving him so much as a second glance, causing his heart to further drown itself in sorrow while Pyrrha looked a bit sheepish in her actions as she pulled her weapon out from the wall, thus allowing him to slump down to the floor. "It was nice meeting you." She told him before quickly rejoining Weiss.

Jaune sighed. "Likewise…" He mumbled before he saw Ruby offering him a hand up.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang joked.

"I just don't understand." Jaune shook his head in confusion as he took Ruby's hand, standing back up to his feet. "My dad said that all women look for is confident." He hung his head low in depression. "Where did I go wrong?"

"[In my experience, she is definitely a tsundere.]" Kumagawa said.

""Tsundere?"" Three other people asked at the same time.

"[It means she is cold on the outside, but inside… she has already fawned over you.]"

"You think so?!" Jaune's head snapped up in delight.

"[Of course. Just keep going and she will open up.]" Kumagawa put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "[I'm rooting for you.]"

"Yosh!" Jaune fist pumped. "I will try my best! Thanks, Kumagawa, you're the best.]" With that, Jaune ran ahead.

Yang and Ruby looked at him in suspicion. "You do know Weiss was being sarcastic the other day about her comments, right?"

"[Who knows?]" Kumagawa shrugged. "[Well, let's hurry up. You won't want to miss the big event.]"

Kumagawa walked ahead of them. Yang and Ruby just sighed and followed him to their destination.

* * *

"…for years you have trained to be warriors." Ozpin began, once he observed the crowd to see if everyone was present. They were all lined up, single file, placed into a row. Kumagawa was curious as to why they were all placed on small platforms. But he just shrugged it off. Ozpin spared Kumagawa a long, hard glance, which Kumagawa noticed and waved at him, before continuing. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now," Glynda took over the explanation, her Scroll held in her hand. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." She pushed up her glasses, creating a glare. "Each of you will be given teammates…today"

Ruby's face dropped. "W-What?" she mumbled, suddenly scared. They were going to get teammates today?! B-But it was the first day! Why so suddenly?! Oooh, she wasn't ready for this.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin stated. "So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone whom you work well with." Ruby whined further as she casted a glance at Kumagawa, who just smiled as usual, and her older sister, who was cracking her knuckles, a wry grin on her face, definitely anticipating action. Okay, she had given some thought about joining another team, provided they seemed nice…but after hearing that? It was official, she was DEFINITELY going to be on the same team as either Kumagawa or Yang.

"That said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby felt like her entire world just shattered. Kumagawa thought he heard the sound of glass breaking. "WHAAAT?!" The first person…you make eye contact with?! That was so random! How could they know if they would even work well together?! They could be completely incompatible. Ruby kept looking left and right in horror while Kumagawa looked at, amused by her reaction.

An orange-haired girl ginned widely as she shook the shoulders of the boy next to her. "See?" She cheered. "I told you!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin instructed. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything on your path, or you will die."

Kumagawa chuckled a little while Jaune laughed nervously at this, and gulped down a nervous lump in his throat. "…I am so screwed." He whimpered to himself. Ruby nodded strongly in agreement, but her despair was in regards to the partnership system that was just revealed to her.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your Initiation." Ozpin said as he looked to Glynda. "But our instructors will not intervene." He then turned back to the students. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one relic, and then return to the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." He took a drink from his mug before continuing. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Yes, um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Ozpin outright ignored Jaune, and allowed the students to take their stances. Ruby slipped herself into a running stance, while Yang rubbed her wrists, ready to begin as she slipped on a pair of aviators. As for Kumagawa, he just stood like normal, no stance whatsoever.

Jaune still held up his hand. "Um, sir? I have a question." He failed to notice Weiss was launched into the air. "So this landing strategy thing, uh… what exactly does that mean? Are you dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling."

A teen with a blond mohawk was launched next.

"I…see. Did you, um… hand out parachutes or something?" He asked hopefully.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"[I don't have any landing strategy. Could you give me a parachute? I think I will die if I am to fall at this height.]" Kumagawa pleaded, but there was no hint of fear in his eyes. It looked as if he was joking.

"What do you mEAAAAAAAAN…?!" Ruby could barely finish her question before she was launched into the air.

"My parachuTEEEEEEEE…!" Unable to finish his sentence, Kumagawa was launched and sent tumbling into the air, heels over head, followed by Jaune.

Ozpin turned to face the airbone initiates and took a sip of coffee from his mug. Meanwhile, Glynda checked on the students via her scroll. "I think you should see this, Headmaster." Glynda grimaced as she handed over her scroll.

Ozpin widened his eyes. "This is…" In the screen was the image of Kumagawa Misogi, the boy that had threatened them a few days ago. He lied flat on the ground, his blood splattered everywhere. His body was a mess.

"[The Headmaster was so mean, and I've already told him I don't have any landing strategy.]" His voice can be heard through the scroll. "[My legs are broken, my arms aren't moving, breathing is somehow becoming painful. I wonder if my collarbone is also broken and went into my lungs.]" Kumagawa looked up "[And I'm surrounded by Grimm as well. I'm in a very _grim_ situation. Oh, nice pun. Yang would love it.]" Kumagawa joked.

True to his words, several creatures with glowing red eyes emerged from the trees. Their body was jet-black, their form resembled that of a wolf. Standing up on two legs, they were about as tall as an adult male, with bone-like spikes protruding from every limp. They were Beowolf, a common kind of Grimm that you could see everywhere. They weren't strong, anyone who trained to be a hunter can killed a pack of them easily. But to Kumagawa who cannot move a muscle, it was his certain doom. The macabre creatures began lumbering slowly toward his lying form.

"What do we do, Headmaster? Should we save him? He may be dangerous, but he is still a child. And I don't like seeing children dying in front of my eyes." Glynda said calmly. But Ozpin knew she was losing patience. Even he didn't want to see a pitiful sight like this. In any normal situation, he would let Glynda save the boy. But…

"Tell me, Glynda. Does he look like someone who is about to die to you?"

Sustaining horrible injuries, and surrounded by Grimms, Misogi Kumagawa had no way to survive this, unless he had someone help him. But according to the camera, there was no one nearby. Anyone in his state would panic and scream for help, even though how low that possibility was. But even in this dire situation, Misogi Kumagawa was still smiling, no hint of fear can be detected in his eyes. He didn't make any attempt to call for help, either. He was just lying there, waiting for the unavoidable fate to come. Did he already abandon hope, and was smiling at his cruel fate, or…?

"I admit, he doesn't look like one. But…" Glynda agreed to her employer. "I don't see any way for him to escape from this situation. Do I have to remind you he still have valuable information on the maidens?" The deputy headmistress urged him. Glynda was truly a model teacher. That was the reason he took her as his deputy headmistress. He also had the same opinion as her. The boy would certainly die if they didn't help. But… he had the feeling this boy would survive. And he wanted to see it.

The Headmaster held his hand out to stop Glynda. "Wait a minute, Glynda. Let's see how this will turn out." Glynda grumbled but stood back. Ozpin had the feeling he would be paid for it later.

The creatures of Grimm had reached Kumagawa's lying form. The closest one raised an arm, the grotesquely long claws gleaming in the sunlight. With a howl, it brought the razor-sharp claws down to finish him. The creature's claws pierced him right through his heart, blood flooded out of the hole from his chest as his eyes closed, his face still held his unchanging smile.

"So this is it." Ozpin closed his eyes. He could hear Glynda growling behind him, but he ignored it. He wondered how he should deliver this news to Miss Rose.

A strange sound made Ozpin turn back to the screen in time to see something metallic pierced through the Beowolf face. "[All Fiction. My destruction is now nothing.]"

As the creature's body slumped to the ground and began disintegrating, he stood back up and wiped the dust off his pants, the pack started to surround him. "[This is the first time I fight a Grimm, but… you have too many weak points. I can't help but feel there is somebody deliberately making you like this.]"

The creatures didn't understand what he was saying. However, they all recognized one thing, the one in front of them was dangerous. They needed to kill him before he destroyed all of them. It was killed or to be killed. So, they rushed at him-

But to no avail. To any observer, the battle had ended before it begun. As soon as the Beowolves took a step towards him, oversized screws off all kind pierced through all over their body. They all died before even knowing what had killed them.

"[Someone would be sad if I died, so… your deaths, it's not my fault.]" Kumagawa turned around and began running. "[I have to be hurry. If I fail, Ruby will chill me out.]"

Ozpin looked at a shocked Glynda for a moment, then turned back and stared at where Kumagawa was running, which was western. "…this will certainly be an interesting year."

* * *

 **In case no one realize, I will give you a background of Kumagawa.**

 **First, he was born and raised in Remnant, no information about his parents or his place of birth. He was Ruby childhood friend. He studied together with her and Yang in Signal.**

 **Second, Kumagawa won't intimidate everyone here and there. In Medaka verse, Kumagawa didn't have any friend until he went to Hakoniwa. In Remnant, Kumagawa had Ruby. So, he was happier, but not happy enough of course. He won't show his dark side unless there is someone or something he dislikes. Kumagawa can be very friendly if he wants to.**

 **And that's the chapter! Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
